


In the Name of Science

by Anonymous



Category: Pinnipeds
Genre: Academia, Erignathus barbatus, Gen, Happy Birthday, Interns & Internships, Marine Mammals, Pinnipeds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A moment of silence for what interns must do.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020, anonymous





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



His interns knew that the rivalry between Professor Dinklehoff and Professor Hopskins had gotten particularly fierce when they were sent out to sabotage the other’s research on the mating habits of the bearded seal population of Bristol Bay by offering the seals free subscriptions to Dollar Shave Club. Oddly enough it was far from the strangest thing that they had needed to do in the name of academic espionage.


End file.
